Draco's Cupcake tale
by PrinceGalaxy
Summary: Random drabble... Not exactly sure why I even wrote this ?


**Ronald's POV**

It's Christmas break and everyone but me, my brothers, Harry, Hermione Malfoy, some Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs. And the teachers are here too, of course. Somewhere.

I was walking down to the Gryffindor tables, hearing my stomach growling. I hurried at that point, patting my stomach a bit and saw that Fred and George were waving at me. I smiled at them and waved back.

"UGH! Where are they!? They should have had been here ages ago!"

Malfoy yelled, ruining his hair by scratching it like a maniac. I looked at him and noticed that his hair was a total mess beforehand and it didn't even shine like it usually did. Huh, did he forget his hair gel, or something? Probably.

I looked over at my brothers with a look of confusion written all over my face, and when I looked at them, they just shrugged, trying to stop themselves from laughing.  
But they couldn't hold it.

"Hahahah! He's been doing that all morning!" Fred almost yelled, George held his stomach while he laughed his arse off. Seeing them laugh made laugh with them. When our laughing fit was over, I also noticed that me, Malfoy and my brothers were the only ones in here. And the teachers were nowhere to be seen!

I finally decided to stuff myself with some breakfast and did just that.

I could then hear the sound of some owls flying in. When I looked up, I saw an unfamiliar owl drop a package gently in my hands.

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe it! Did someone steal them? Or did that stupid owl drop them? I can't take it anymore… I gave up and sighed, then looked up and looked at the Gryffindor table. I saw an owl drop a something to Weasley — Isn't that Mum's owl?

I silently went over to Weasle's side without him noticing me. There was a small letter attached to the package that Weasle read out loud,

"To my dear Draco. I've sent you the cupcakes I made for Christmas. I was so sad to hear that you weren't able to come this year, so I decided to send these to you. With lots of Love," Weasley then looked at the package, then at the letter again, confused.

"What are you doing with my things?!" I asked and snatched the letter and read it for myself. "It clearly says Draco, am I right?" I asked sarcastically as I waved the letter in front of his eyes. "Then, the package must be for me!" Then I took the package and hurriedly walked away.

I went down in our dorms, but that was a huge mistake.

"Hey Malfoy! What's that?" Zabini asked from his bed and pointed at the thing. "Stuff," I replied and turned around. I bet that, in the matter of minutes, Crabbe and Goyle would be running towards me when I open this. That is not going to happen!

Zabini snickered when I was about to leave. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking that you maybe got a gift from a secret admirer?" I was about to laugh at that, but could hold it in. "No. No, it's not," I said and finally walked out. A secret admire? What's that about?

Oh no… Theodore Nott, a curious friend of mine, was heading this way, with a smile glued on his face. "What are you so happy about?" I raised an eyebrow as I asked.

"I just pranked Granger! It was as easy as a pie! Literally." He kept his smile and clapped his hands in joy. What is he, a six-year-old kid that just got a chocolate bar or something?

But then he noticed the box I had in my hands. "What's that? Ugh, let me guess: Some gift from Parkinson?" Nott asked, but didn't give me time to say how stupid that guess was.

"Mate, you really have to stop hanging around that girl! Even the Hufflepuffs says that she's a puke-face. HUFFLEPUFFS," Nott almost yelled that last part.

"I know, Nott!" I yelled and walked past him, hoping that I wouldn't run into Pansy or any other Slytherins. Can't I just have a little peace for 5 minutes people!?

I had run outside to the Quidditch field, where there's actual peace! Or so I thought…

It seems like him Weasley's here all alone. I'm not going out into the forest, or going back into the dorms, or anywhere else! Let's just hope that he's half blind or something.

He's walking around the Gryffindor stalls, seeming stressed. Good. He won't be paying attention to me.  
I walked to a bench and sighed. Please let it be strawberry!

**Ronald's POV**

Hermione is in the hospital wing! Can you believe that? Some stupid Slytherin played a prank on her, but it seems like she got pie stuck in her eyes! And it won't come out of her hair either…

I let out a loud groan as I dumped myself on a bench, but after several minutes of not being able to calm down, I got up again. That's when I saw Malfoy, all alone, eating a red cupcake. Did he get a cupcake from a secret admirer? UGH!


End file.
